1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a signal processing circuit, a display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
There are proposed various types of display devices capable of displaying a plurality of display colors. For example, in JP-A-60-601724, there is proposed a display device that includes a liquid crystal display panel in which four types of pixels each having red, green, blue and white color are arranged in a Bayer array pattern.
In the display device capable of displaying the plurality of display colors such as red, green, blue and white, one display color among the plurality of display colors is assigned with respect to each of the pixels included in the display device. Therefore, a filter processing is required, that extracts a signal specifying a gradation of one display color assigned to each pixel, from a video data specifying a gradation with regard to the plurality of display colors.
In the related art, since the filter processing is performed using an individual circuit for each display color, there has been a problem in that the circuit size of the circuit which performs the filter processing, becomes large.